


glitter and gold

by nygmobs



Series: natsby for my soul [4]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Short, THIS IS A POEM, i’m literally just venting through nick in this, nick’s pov ig, no beta we die like men, set after jays death, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: “and all that was glitter and gold had just been nothing at all, nothing at all.. except for you”—natsby poem
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: natsby for my soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012131
Kudos: 2





	glitter and gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a vent thing, and it’s probably bad because i wrote this at this unholy hour of night. 
> 
> -
> 
> might send this to my teacher  
>  (i need validation and the grade)

all that is glitter and gold was shiny and bright, but now that you're gone everything seems so lifeless and dull, nothing seems to be the same, now that you are dead and gone.

you were all that was glitter and gold, and nothing else would ever compare, to your golden exterior, not even now you will and always will be what is glitter and gold.

you have left me melancholy, as i can't get what has been out of my head, and what would have been if your ending was different, but i wish not to burden myself with the thoughts of you anymore.. even though you were the only true thing i ever had.. 

your lifeless body still plagues my mind from time to time at the dead of night, your tan skin now pale and cold to the touch, your tamed golden locks now wet and disheveled, and whatever hope i had that'd you'd be okay was gone, as we carried your lifeless body up the stairs.

i stayed with you, hoping that somebody, anybody who you had shown your hospitality to would have the guts to show, but no one ever did not even daisy she couldn't be bothered, it was just myself, everyone just took what you gave them and had taken it for granted gatsby.. it hadn't been right.

i had stayed even as your body had been taken away, i didn't want to leave, i couldn't bare to. i couldn't have had what little piece of you i had left gone, so i stayed alone in the empty mansion wishing for better days, for days when you were here. 

i wish i had stayed with you that day, i never wanted to leave you anyway, if i had stayed maybe you'd been okay, and you'd still be here with me, if it hadn't been for myself, i should have stayed and not went, the town could wait, i feel i am partially to blame for your undoing and maybe i was.. we all were.

you will always remain that glitter and gold, the beauty of a new age, a dream, and what still could be, and also the horror of what money and power could end up leading to.

but no, you will always be the man i had fallen for in a course of a few months, the good and the bad, the rich and the poor, the man with that smile that you just couldn't help smile back at, but most importantly you are the man that gave me hope for something better i suppose. the man that has made me feel a way i never thought i would feel. you were my glitter and gold

and you jay gatsby still are and will always be "wroth the whole damn bunch together" 

and you'll always have my heart.. i love you-

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry if this was actually shit.. i legit can’t write good when i’m venting.
> 
> anyway i’m going to bed


End file.
